warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Chucky Doll
An evil artifact created in the circumstance of a criminal who fell under the effects of another artifact. Origin Chucky was first created in the movie Child's Play in 1988. In the movie, a serial killer named Charles Lee Ray used a voodoo ritual to transfer his dying soul into that of a "Good Guys" doll. He then proceeds to commit many murders, currently spanning five movies. Chucky is now one of the most recognized names in horror movies, up there with Freddy Krueger and Leatherface. Effects Artifact will activate when people are near and will kill them, fixing the crime scene to make it appear that the crime was committed by the nearest person to the victim. Creation and Collection Unlike most prop artifacts which are created, this one was created neither by fans who purchased it nor the studio during production. The prop made its way through several owners before ending up in a store in St. Petersburg, Russia in 1997. After some time of sitting on a shelf, it was purchased by a doll collector. About one year after it was purchased, a second doll, this one an artifact, was purchased. The artifact activated, possessing the victim and making her a serial killer. She used this artifact, notorious for its crimes in two movies, as a "fall boy", making it appear that someone else used the doll to commit the murders. The Doll absorbed the malicious intent and became an artifact. However, one unique circumstance produced an extremely rare result: Chucky formed a bond with the other artifact. As the other held sway over its unfortunate victim, this artifact actively activated and aided the victim in the murders. It didn't take long before the Warehouse got a ping about a series of murders involving different people with the same characteristics. Agent Arthur Neilson travelled to St. Petersburg, where, after four more murders, he finally discovered there were two artifacts involved. After snagging and bagging both, Artie realized that they shared a special connection which was rarely seen among artifacts which were not bifurcated. In order to prevent them from activating together accidentally, he decided they needed to be stored in two separate areas of the Warehouse. Storage and Handling Stored within a transparent neutralizer box within the Film & Theater Wing. Kept in a portion of the Wing filled with more calming artifacts as opposed to the area with more horror themed artifacts to prevent activation. DO NOT OPEN THE BOX. ARTIFACT IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND HAS SHOWN THE ABILITY TO USE A WIDE VARIETY OF OBJECTS TO MURDER. Trivia *It is unclear exactly how the bond between the Chucky Doll and the other artifact formed, as there are many instances where artifacts created by a person already under the effects of another don't share any special connection. However, this very rare occurrence was noted to exist first during the time of Warehouse 8. Since then, only three artifact pairs have been discovered which share a bond without being bifurcated. Category:Artifact Category:Class P Category:ElsaRules!!!